La gazette de Poudlard
by Lulu Murdoc
Summary: Quand deux auteurs ont décidés de mettre le bordel dans un univers, ils s'en prennent à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que cela va donner ? (sérieux ? s'abstenir...)


Titre : La gazette de Poudlard.

Résumé : Quand deux auteurs ont décidés de mettre le bordel dans un univers, ils s'en prennent à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que cela va donner ? _(sérieux ? s'abstenir...)_

Auteurs : Mademoiselle Rogue _(alias Alice)_ & Lulu Murdoc _(qui signe _L²_)_

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartienne à J.K.R mais nous, nous nous appartenons.

**OxOxOxOxO**

Deux jeunes femmes se baladaient tranquillement dans les rues de pré-au-lard les cheveux au vent, se félicitant de leur idée génial.

L'une d'elle était plutôt grande pour une fille, mais ses centimètres en plus avait étiré son corps en lui faisant perdre les rondeurs féminines. Ces cheveux longs, ondulés et châtains, flottaient en toute libertés dans son dos. Les deux orbes vertes qui lui servaient d'yeux étaient pleins de poésie et de romantisme. Elle était vêtue d'un t-shirt noir très simple et d'un slim assortie, la petite note d'originalité de sa tenue reposait sur ses chaussures, deux creepers **ébènes **_(google it)_. Elle semblait avoir entre 16 et 18 ans, mais son air un peu timide la rajeunissait.

La deuxième était nettement plus petite que la **première** et avait l'air plus jeune, mais en réalité elle avait fêté ses 19ans dernièrement. Plutôt ronde, elle mettait fièrement ses formes en valeurs avec sa chemise verte généreusement décolleté et avec sa médaille de faïence noir qui rebondissait gaiement sur sa poitrine. Elle portait un jean largement déchiré et était **pieds** nus. Ses cheveux qui défiaient la gravité, blonds foncés, avaient vaguement été coiffés en une natte qui battait le haut de son dos. Ses grands yeux marron s'étaient remplie de paillettes à la simple évocation de leur but. Elle semblait plutôt distraite et espiègle, mais ce n'était qu'une impression.

La première se faisait appeler Alice Browning, la seconde Lulu Murdoc.

- C'était une bonne idée quand même de se faire fabriquer ses baguettes spéciales auteurs ! s'exclama la blonde plantureuse.

- J'avoue, étrange, mais bonne, répondit la jeune femme au yeux verts. Mais pour compléter la panoplie, il nous faudrait des robes de sorcière.

- Alors il m'en faudrait une de Serpentard !

- Saloperie de test.

- Niark.

- Donc, moi je serai à Griffondor... soupira Alice.

Comme par hasard, deux élèves de Poudlard arborant le blason des maisons concerné firent leur apparition, après avoir échangé un bref regard, les deux auteurs les mirent hors d'état de nuire avant de les **déshabiller** rapidement et de les laisser à moitié nues au milieu de la route.

Elles prirent la direction du château d'un pas vif tout en « discutant mode ».

- Je te préviens tout de suite, je refuse de mettre des chaussures ! avertie Lulu.

- T'as pas trop le choix.

- Le premier qui fait une remarque, je lui jette un sort !

- Tu serais même pas capable de te servir de ta baguette !

- ON PARIE ?! s'enflamma la blonde.

- OK, si tu perds ton parie, tu devras te mettre à genoux devant Neville.

- Si je gagne, tu devras porter une jupe pendant une semaine.

- Ça marche.

Une fois passé le portail, Lulu sortie sa baguette (33,75 cm, if, cœur de dragon) et la pointa sur un élève qui passait par là, avec un sourire sadique elle s'exclama en faisant de grands gestes inutiles :

- Oculus Reparo !

Le pauvre élève fit un vole plané extraordinaire et restant en suspens dans les airs quelques instant avant de **tomber** dans le lac.

- **T'es pas cap de faire ça** !

- **Oh putain** t'es trop forte, ironisa Alice. Avec un sort **pareille** t'es capable de **blesser** un élève.

- C'est le seul sort que je connais, fit Lulu en haussant les épaules.

- En tout cas t'as perdu, constata la Griffondor.

- **Hein** ?! Mais je sais me servir de ma baguette !

- T'es un danger publique.

- Et alors ? Ça me va très bien de faire faire l'avion au premier qui me parle de chaussure, déclara la Serpentard.

- Bon, égalité, ça te va ?

- On va dire que oui.

Elles continuèrent paisiblement leur route jusqu'au château sans se préoccuper des gargouillis en provenance du lac. Alors qu'elles se demandaient comment rencontrer leurs cibles, les infiltrées entendirent deux voix tout à fait reconnaissable. Elles **tournèrent** dans un couloir perpendiculaire au leur et virent leurs « directeurs ».

- Vieille **bique **! Lança Rogue.

- Vous êtes aussi **cloche** qu'un **âne **! Répliqua Minerva.

Alors que la **moutarde** montait entre les deux professeurs, Alice, dont les yeux avaient brillé à la seconde où son regard avait caressé la silhouette du maître des potions, s'élança vers l'homme de ses rêves en articulant rapidement un « **t'es beau, t'es beau, t'es beau** », l'attrapa par la main et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle l'entraîna à sa suite dans le labyrinthe des couloirs.

Lulu, pas le moindre du monde déstabilisée par le comportement de sa camarade, se dirigea vers le professeur de métamorphose.

- Que vient-il de se passer ? demanda cette dernière en se tournant vers la blonde.

- Rien de grave, soupira-t-elle. Est-ce que je pourrais vous poser quelques questions ?

- Pourquoi auriez vous besoin de me poser des questions ?

- Pour notre devoir en histoire moldus, mentis Lulu.

- Si c'est pour un devoir, je veux bien répondre à vos questions même si vous êtes une Serpentard... répondit la vieille femme en jetant un regard mauvais au **reptile** qui ornait le blason de la jeune femme.

- Êtes vous en bon termes avec des moldus ? inventa rapidement l'auteur.

- Bien sur, je n'ai aucun problème avec eux.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que l'on m'avait dis, murmura la verte et argent suffisamment fort pour que l'aînée entende.

- Pardon ? Qui est-ce qui vous a dit ça ?

- Oh ! Il y a de très beaux tableaux dans ce couloir, vous ne trouvez pas ? fit la jeune pour changer de conversation.

- Répondez à ma question, jeune fille !

- Je ne dévoile jamais mes sources, madame !

- MISS !

- Euh... c'est Percy Wesley madame, répondit « l'élève » d'un ton timide mais qui jubilait intérieurement.

La méthamorphomage se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'appartement des préfets en chef sans un regard à Lulu, qui elle était très contente d'elle.

- Mouahaha je suis diabolique !

Pendant plus d'une heure, la blonde interrogea plusieurs élèves de différentes maisons et leurs posa des questions du genre : « Quel sont vos couleurs préféré » ou alors « Avez vous des animaux de compagnie ? ».

Tout cela ce passa s'en aucune nouvelle d'Alice.

Après avoir interrogée une vingtaine d'élève **banal** et sans importance et avoir lancé plusieurs sort désastreux à cause de la mention de chaussure, la Serpentard aperçue Drago Malefoy avec Pansy. Comme la Griffondor l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, elle fonça sur le jeune homme, mais au lieu de le prendre par la main, elle le plaqua, tel un joueur de football américain en lançant un « **NINJAAAAA** » retentissant.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença le jeune homme avant d'être étouffé par deux **montagnes** molles.

- **Et si je fais ça **? marmonna l'auteur en fourrageant dans les cheveux blonds. **Fou !**

Pansy essayait de séparer les deux « combattants » :

- **Je vais te délivrer ! Tiens bon ! Je vais te sortir de là copain !**

Lulu marmonna un « Oculus Reparo » en faisant un **mouvement** aléatoire afin de se **dégager** de la prise de l'autre Serpentard, qui alla embrasser le sol au pied d'Alice qui avait été attiré par le « NINJAAAAA » de sa camarade.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda la Griffondor en voyant Drago **allongé **par terre sous la blonde.

**- Attend**, fit distraitement Lulu tout en continuant de trifouiller dans les éclats d'or. **Et si j'essaie à** **droite **? Oh putain !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- IL EST VRAIMENT BLOND ! s'écria la Serpentard.

Alice soupira longuement, Lulu se releva tranquillement avant de changer d'avis pour ébouriffer scrupuleusement les cheveux du vrai blond et de déposer un baisé sur le front pâle. En **entendant** le léger bruit de ventouse, Pansy se redressa tel le zombie qui sort de sa tombe et jeta un regard meurtrier à l'auteur qui s'était remise debout avec un sourire victorieux.

- Je peux te faire une proposition ? dit Alice.

- Yep !

- COURS !

Lulu jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière elle avant de prendre la main de sa coéquipière pour prendre la fuite. Après avoir courut pendant une dizaine de minutes, elles firent une **halte** à un étage pour reprendre leurs souffles.

- La vache ! Je ne savais pas que l'on avait autant d'endurance ! souffla la Griffondor.

- En même temps, quand on a une psychopathe à couettes qui nous courre après, ça motive ! argumenta la blonde.

- C'est pas faux, philosopha Alice.

L'odeur d'alcool bon marché fit retourner les deux jeunes auteurs, qui avaient beaucoup de vices mais pas celui-là, qui se retrouvèrent face à face avec le professeur Trelawney.

- Oh zut, la vieille folle, murmura Lulu. Je pari qu'elle va nous faire une de ses **prophétie** à deux gallions.

- Je sens beaucoup de mauvaises ondes autour de vous mesdemoiselles. Il y a beaucoup de danger qui vous guettent. Prenez garde jeunes filles, vous allez beaucoup transpirer aujourd'hui. Mais vous ferez aussi de belles rencontres. Prédit celle qui avait été surnommée « la vieille folle ».

- OK, merci, au revoir, salua la Griffondor.

Cette dernière reprit la main de sa camarade et l'entraîna vers un autre couloir jusqu'à se qu'elles se retrouvent face à Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Severus Rogue. Ces deux derniers étaient entrain de se parler froidement alors que le loup garou essayait de les calmer.

La Griffondor sentie le **rose** lui monter aux joues en voyant l'homme en noir pendant que Lulu était devenue **muette** en apercevant Sirius. Les deux « étudiantes » s'approchèrent doucement du trio d'anciens camarades et écoutèrent sans se faire remarquer.

- Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais qu'est ce que tu as foutu avec tes cheveux Sevi ? Demanda l'ancien prisonnier. Tu t'es coiffé avec un pétard ?

- Moi je le trouve mignon, murmura Alice à sa partenaire.

- Arrête tes conneries, répliqua la blonde.

- Sirius, laisse le tranquille, conseilla Remus.

- Oh mais je fais rien de mal, affirma le parrain de l'élu.

Le regard Lulu fit rapidement la navette entre la Griffondor et le directeur des Serpentard, puis elle lança avec un rictus mauvais :

- 39ans, toujours puceau !

Sirius éclata de son rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

- Ou pas, firent Severus et Alice en cœur.

L'expression facial des trois autres exprimait clairement la surprise et l'épouvante, Lulu reprit rapidement ses esprit pour dire :

- Tu peux être plus explicite ?

- Disons que si on se marie, je serais pas en blanc, répondit la Griffondor.

La mâchoire des trois membre du public allèrent faire « **coucou** » au sol.

- T'étais encore puceau ! s'exclama l'ancien prisonnier.

- Tu t'es tapé une élève ! s'écria le loup garou au même moment.

- C'est n'importe quoi... marmonna la blonde.

Les deux amants sourirent pour ne pas avoir à répondre et s'en allèrent, main dans la main. Avant de changer de couloir, Alice lança :

- C'était une bonne idée les **menottes** !

Cette fois-ci se fut l'honorable fessier de Lulu, Sirius et Remus qui saluèrent les dalles de pierre. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre leur esprit, mais ils étaient encore trop choquer pour se lever.

- J'étais persuadé qu'il avait fait vœu d'**abstinence**, marmonna Black.

- Tais toi, je veux effacer ce souvenir de ma **mémoire**, grogna Lupin.

Les deux hommes présentant une certaine affinité avec la race des canidés se levèrent lourdement, puis Sirius tendit la main au jeune auteur pour l'aider à se relever, la jeune femme rougit violemment en saisissant le membre dextre du mâle. Ce dernier tira si fort sur le **bras** de la blonde qu'elle se retrouva projeter contre son torse.

- Désolé, dit le parrain de l'enfant à la cicatrice en la relâchant.

- P-p-pas de mal, bredouilla Lulu.

Cette dernière épousseta confusément ses vêtements.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda brutalement Lupin.

- Un **gens**, répliqua la blonde avec un sourire stupide. Un être humain si vous préférez.

- Et cet être humain à un nom ?

- Yep !

- Qui est ? insista Remus.

- Lulu Murdoc, pour vous servir, déclara la jeune femme avec **chevalerie**.

- Et on peut savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je vais à mon cours d'aqua-poney, provoqua la blonde qui avait totalement reprit ses esprits.

- Et plus sérieusement ? interrogea Sirius.

La jeune femme réprima son filet de bave avant de déclarer :

- Je suis journaliste à la « gazette de Poudlard ».

- « La gazette de Poudlard », répétèrent stupidement les deux autres.

- « La gazette de Poudlard », confirma Lulu en hochant la tête avec conviction.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Sirius, **intrigué**.

- Devine.

- Parce que vous me tutoyez ?

- Ouaip !

- On peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que **tu vois ici, ici c'est chez moi mon pote**.

- Mon pote ?

La blonde croisa les bras avant d'exposer :

- Allons, messieurs, nous sommes en train de perdre un temps précieux, car voyez vous, le temps c'est des gallions, mais avant tout de la vie ! Nous sommes en train de laisser filer de précieuse minutes qui ne nous serrons jamais rendu ! Alors, dans ces conditions, à quoi bon se soucier de l'étiquette et de la politesse ? Après tout, pourquoi prendre la peine **d'enrober** des formules banales avec des « vous » intempestifs ? Je **néglige** ces « vous », pour que mes phrases garde toute la force de mes émotions qui me sont si précieuse, ces émotions que je **conserve **quitte à me faire exclure de la société à cause de se manque de méticulosité à l'égard de l'étiquette. Nous ferions mieux de profiter de chaque instant comme est en train de faire ma camarade, après tout, la vie est si courte ! Mais qu'est-ce que la vie ? Une simple présence sur cette terre ou une simple **transmutation** de l'esprit sur la matière ? Toute ces questions sont **vaines** et sans importance, même si la **propagation** des religions essai de satisfaire se besoin de savoir qui est propre à l'Homme. Parfois, je me dis que tout ceci n'a aucune importance et que je ferrais mieux d'étudier les **mouches** et les **araignées** ou de devenir **séricicultrice** en Alaska.

- « Séricicultrice » ? répéta Sirius en se tournant vers son ami.

- C'est le nom qu'on donne au éleveur de vers à soie, répondit nonchalamment Lulu en observant ses ongles avec intérêt.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec des yeux de Hiboux.

- Très bien, ma foi, reprit Lupin quelques minutes plus tard.

- Oui, tout à fait.

- Sur ce, messieurs, je vais prendre congé. Bonne journée à vous, lança la blonde d'un ton sur d'elle et en faisant une légère révérence.

Et la jeune demoiselle partie en direction d'un autre couloir pendant que les deux maraudeurs se posaient des questions sur les deux jeunes femmes qu'ils venaient de croiser.

- Tu as compris ce que Miss Murdoc a voulu nous dire ?

- Franchement je ne serai pas dire... bégaya le loup.

Alors que Lulu **circulait** dans différents couloirs du château tout en se demandant ou pouvait bien être Alice, elle entendit une dizaine de voix féminines. Elle aperçu un **troupeau** de jeunes filles qui papillonnaient autour de deux hommes.

- Tient tient, Igor Karkaroff et Victor Krum... Les voilà les prochaines victimes !

C'est à ce moment là que la blonde aperçut sa camarade, son amie de toujours, sa complice infernale... c'est à dire Alice. Elle était dans le même couloir, mais de l'autre côté. Après s'être concerté du regard, les deux jeunes femmes s'avancèrent vers les deux hommes encerclé par les groupies, et ensembles elles posèrent une de leurs mains sur chaque **épaules** du jeune Krum et embrassèrent ses deux joues.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire satisfait dans le dos du sportif avant d'être ramener à la réalité par un mouvement de foule hargneuse.

- SALOPES !

- KRUM EST A NOUS !

- COMMENT T'AS PU FAIRE ÇA A MON DRAGO !

Cette dernière réplique avait bien évidemment été lancé par Pansy qui venait de retrouver leurs traces.

- Une proposition Alice ? interrogea anxieusement Lulu.

- A part la fuite... je vois pas.

- Ça me convient.

- COURS !

Et c'est ainsi que les deux auteurs se remirent à courir, mais Lulu ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner pour lancer un « ALBOUSSE ! » (_N.d.A __: « Albus » avec le mauvais accent de Igor Karkaroff dans le film_).

Les deux bulgares étaient plutôt satisfait de s'être fait débarrasser par cette masse féminine attiré par la testostérone, mais quelque chose chagrinait le plus vieux :

- **En fait, elle se fout de ma gueule**...

- Vous croyez ? fit Krum.

- ALBOUSSE ! confirma Lulu.

- Je crois, oui.

De leurs côté, les deux infiltrées ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser que pour une fois cette « madame Irma » avait vu juste, mais Alice était trop occupée à lancer des sorts pour repousser leurs prédatrices et Lulu était tout aussi occupée à sortir sa propre baguette de sa poche pour essayer d'en faire autant.

Alors qu'elles couraient aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient au hasard des couloirs, une silhouette argenté leur barra la route, elles décidèrent de ne pas y faire attention et la Griffondor passa à travers le **fantôme**.

- Ça fait quoi de passer à travers un spectre ?! hurla Lulu tout en continuant de courir.

- C'est très désagréable ! répondit Alice sur le même ton. C'est tout froid et gluant par endroit.

- Beurk.

- T'**imagine** même pas à quel point.

Elles avaient fini par distancé la masse compact de leurs assaillante, mais pour plus de sécurité, elles continuaient de courir, et ce qui devait arriver arriva...

- **Vers l'infinie et**...

Lulu percuta quelqu'un qu'elle nomma rapidement avec un nouveau :

- Albousse !

Le directeur de Poudlard haussa l'un de ses sourcils argenté avant de déclarer sur le ton de la réprimande :

- Mesdemoiselles, savez vous qu'il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs ?

- Même si c'est pour sauver nos vies ? demanda Lulu qui était toujours par terre.

- Qui en voudrait à vos vies ?

- Beaucoup de femmes jalouses, répondit Alice en aidant la blonde à se relever.

La Serpentard remercia son amie d'un signe de tête et s'apprêta à passer son chemin lorsque Dumbledore les **arrêta **:

- De plus, je ne vous ai jamais vu ici.

- Merde, souffla Lulu.

- Double merde, confirma Alice à mi-voix. Nous avons été...

- … très malade...

- … monsieur, et c'est pour cela que vous...

- … ne nous avez pas beaucoup vu.

- Mais sachez que nous regrettons profondément cette longue absence...

- … et que nous espérons rattraper notre retard au plus vite...

- … en sachant que le système éducatif de cette institution est très au point...

- … nous ne doutons pas de nos chance de réussite.

- Et c'est pour ça que nous vénérons votre nom monsieur...

- … vous qui réussissez a instruire les élèves les plus **réticents**...

- … vous qui avez su faire **ressentir** la peur à vous-savez-qui...

- … d'ailleurs, vous avez **bien fait**...

- … je dirais même plus : très bien fait.

- Malgré tout les **affronts** que vous avez eu a subir...

… que ce soit par vos élèves ou par les officiels...

- … vous avez toujours su garder la tête haute...

- … pour trouver la **clef** de la sagesse.

- Sagesse qui mérite d'être **récompenser**...

- … ou au moins célébré.

- C'est pour tout cela, monsieur...

- … que nous vous remercions...

- … de nous avoir accepté...

- … dans ce célèbre établissement.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'inclinèrent d'un même geste en laissant le grand mage blanc seul pour réfléchir à leurs dialogue digne des jumeaux Weasley.

- Je suis crevée, fit Lulu en s'étirant.

- Si tu veux on peut aller **découvrir** la bibliothèque.

- Livre ! s'exclama la blonde alors que ces yeux lançait des feux d'artifice.

- Si tu veux... lâcha Alice d'un ton lasse et en attrapant le bras de son amie pour l'emmener au lieu qui sert de paradis pour l'une des élèves de Poudlard.

Elles arrivèrent dans se monde remplit de livre et après avoir exécutées quelques pas, les deux femmes tombèrent sur Luna Lovegood, Ginny Wesley et Hermione Granger.

- **Bonjour, tu veux bien être ma copine**? murmura Alice à destination de la brune.

Cette dernière entendit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas et se retourna vers les deux intruses.

- Salut, vous êtes nouvelles ?

- Euh... oui et non, lança Alice

- Plutôt non que oui, répliqua Lulu, nous venons de **France**.

- Oh mère m'a dit que c'était un très beau pays, s'exclama Ginny.

- **Comment tu t'appelle** ? demanda Hermione en regardant la plus jeune d'entre elle.

- Moi c'est Alice et voici Lulu.

- Et vous c'est comment ?

- Je suis Hermione, la rousse c'est Ginny et la blonde c'est Luna.

- Enchantée.

- Mais vous parlez plutôt bien anglais.

- _Vive les pouvoirs des auteurs_, pensa Lulu

- On a prit des cours, mentie la plus jeune des auteurs.

Les deux intruses s'installèrent d'autorité à leur table, puis la blonde demanda :

- Dites on se demandait, il y a des beaux mâles ici ou de belles femelles ici ?

- On a croisées quelques profs et il y en avait deux qui étaient plutôt mignons, ajouta Alice en lançant un regard complice à sa camarade.

- Ah bon ? Qui donc ? demanda la rouquine.

- On connaît pas leur nom, mentis Alice, mais on va ….

-… vous les décrire, continua Lulu.

- Le premier est assez grand, sa peau est pâle, mais elle a un grain magnifique... Ses cheveux, plutôt long pour ceux d'un homme, on une magnifique couleur d'ébène polie... Il a des yeux très foncé, on dirait deux onyx précieux... et puis, il est bien foutu physiquement.

- Le second aussi est grand, mais sa peau à plutôt quelque chose de rugueux, comme l'écorce d'un arbres dont il a l'odeur. Sa voix est grave, et elle résonne jusqu'à dans votre cœur... et puis... il m'a l'air plutôt musclé, termina la blonde en lançant un clin d'œil à sa complice.

Les trois amies se regardèrent puis posèrent à nouveau leurs regards sur les deux autres filles.

- C'est bizarre, leurs descriptions ne me disent rien, murmura Luna tout en continuant de chercher.

- A moi non plus ! s'exclama Ginny

- Se qui est sur, c'est que n'es pas le professeur Rogue, pouffa Hermione.

- Ça c'est sur.

- Oh oui.

- C'est qui le professeur Rogue ? demanda Alice en se retenant de rire.

- C'est notre maître des potions, genre sadique, cheveux gras, tout de noir vêtu, expliqua la rousse.

- Ah ouais, le point de vu : ça change tout, lança Lulu.

Hermione, Ginny et Luna allèrent chercher un autre livre laissant les deux auteurs seules quelques minutes.

- Bah je peux t'assurer qu'elles se trompent complètement, murmura l'amante de Severus.

- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus.

- Et toi avec Black ?

- Quoi « moi avec Black » ?

- Comment tu sais qu'il a l'air plutôt musclé ? demanda Alice avec un air innocent.

- Tout repose sur ce mot ma chère, « l'air ».

- Je suis dubitative là, tu me cache quelque chose toi !

- Beaucoup de chose, mon ange.

C'est à se moment là que les filles refirent leurs apparitions.

- … Tu trouveras la page que tu cherches dans **l'annexe**, Luna, expliqua Hermione. C'est un peu comme la **notice** d'un livre.

- Tu sais, je suis à Serdaigle, je sais ce genre de chose.

- Pardon, mais j'ai tellement l'habitude de parler avec ces garçons stupide.

- Mon frère est comprit dans le lot j'imagine.

- Euh... bredouilla l'aîné.

- Tu sais, je le connais depuis longtemps, je sais qu'il est stupide.

- Alors, tu imagines bien, confirma la Griffondor avec un sourire soulagé, en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise.

- Alors, ces garçons ? intervint Lulu.

- Ou ces filles, ajouta Alice.

- Apparemment vous êtes tombé sur des perles rares, soupira Ginny.

Les deux infiltrées échangèrent un regard légèrement déçue avant de se lever en même temps.

- C'est ici que nous vous quittons...

- … bonne journée mesdemoiselles.

A peine sorti de la bibliothèque, les deux innocentes et douces jeunes femmes virent une petite silhouette dans le couloir et décidèrent de la rejoindre. Plus elles approchèrent de la forme et plus elles entendaient une sorte de miaulement rauque. Les auteurs passèrent leurs têtes pour voir à quoi appartenait cette ombre et tombèrent sur miss teigne, la chatte du concierge.

- Coucou toi, fit gaiement Alice.

- Tu parles à un chat la, constata sombrement Lulu.

- Et alors ?

La Griffondor se tourna à nouveau vers le félin pour demander :

- Tu t'appelle comment ?

- Miaou !

- Oh quel jolie nom, ironisa l'autre fille.

- J'avoue. Bon bah si tu veux je te laisse des croquettes.

En entendant le mot « croquette », l'animal redressa les **oreilles** et alla vers le bol de nourriture que la sorcière au yeux verts venait de faire apparaître.

Après cet entracte animalier, elles se remirent en route tout en discutant tranquillement.

- Je crois qu'on est génial, lança Lulu.

Alice accorda un sourire compatissant à la naïveté de son infernal complice. Les deux protagonistes se baladèrent en toute tranquillité, tout en restant sur leurs **gardes** pour éviter une nouvelles attaque de groupies. Elles entendirent une voix féminine au détour d'un couloir, ce qui les fit aussitôt réagir.

- « Le petit oiseau a prit sa volé, a prit sa à la volette, a prit sa à la volette, a prit sa volé~ »

Lulu passa sa tête dans le coin **carré** du corridor pour voir a qui appartenait cette voix et fut on ne peut plus surprise par sa découverte.

- TOI ! s'exclama t-elle en se plantant au milieux du chemin en dressant un indexe menaçant.

- Plaît-il ?

Alice, confortablement adossé à l'un des murs de pierre, observait l'échange entre Fleur Delacour et Lulu Murdoc en silence.

- Espèce de garce ! lança l'auteur avec fureur. Saloperie de pâquerette ! **Tulipe **!

- Surveille ton langage ! s'exclama l'autre. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

- Tu nous fait passer pour des connasses de séductrice à l'étranger ! Tu crois que je vais laisser faire ça !

- Euh... Lulu ? risqua Alice.

- QWA ! aboya l'intéressé.

- Calme toi.

- Très bien... mais avant... !

La blonde saisit sa baguette et l'a fit tournoyer comme un lasso au dessus de sa tête avant de s'exclamer :

- Oculus reparo !

Une détonation violente se produisit entre le bourreau et sa victime qui se retrouvèrent soufflé par l'explosion. Le crâne du bourreau s'éclata contre le mur à côté de sa camarade et la victime alla voler un peu plus loin... dans les jambes de la directrice de Griffondor.

Pour Lulu, tout devint sombre alors qu'une nouvelle **aventure** commençait pour Alice.

Minerva lança un regard noir en direction de la jeune femme qui était agenouiller à coté de la Serpentard.

- Décidément, pour des nouvelles élèves, vous faites un peu trop parlées de vous.

- Attendez un peu avant de m'engueuler, on doit d'abord les emmener à l'infirmerie, elles sont blesser toute les deux, lança froidement la Griffondor.

- Vous avez raison.

L'élève et le professeur lancèrent un levicorpus et firent se que la plus jeune avait conseillée quelques secondes plus tôt. Elles arrivèrent à l'infirmerie et Pompom s'occupa tout de suite des deux patientes. McGonagall se plaça alors en face d'Alice et commença à la disputer.

- Je peux savoir quelle est votre problème Miss ? Déjà tout à l'heure vous courrez dans les couloirs pour enlever un des professeurs, après un élève est retrouvé dans le lac et un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, plusieurs étudiants sont venus se plaindre que quelqu'un les avaient attaquer parce qu'ils avaient parlés de chaussures ! Un comportement pareil mériterait un **renvoie** immédiat !

- Je peux savoir se qui vous fait croire que c'est nous qui avons blesser ces élèves ? demanda calmement Alice.

- Arrêtez vos **salades** jeune fille ! Le jour ou vous arrivez, pleins de problèmes arrives en même temps et je ne vous parle même pas des jeunes filles qui on agresser verbalement le jeune Krum pour savoir ce qu'il y avaient entre vous !

- Vous n'allez quand même pas nous mettre cette histoire sur le dos ?

- C'est vrai que vous y allez un peu fort, Minerva ! lança une voix froide derrière l'intéressée.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent légèrement et se tournèrent pour voir le professeur Rogue.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas **exécuter** ces deux jeunes filles parce qu'elles s'amusent !

- Parce que pour vous elle « s'amusent », Severus ?!

- Il n'y a pas eu de mort que je sache.

- C'est l'unique limite à ne pas dépasser pour vous ?  
- Est-ce que quelqu'un a prit la peine de vous fournir un exemplaire du règlement, Miss ? demanda l'homme d'une voix douce.

Alice secoua la tête négativement.

- Alors elles ne peuvent pas être sanctionner, Minerva.

La sorcière contempla son collègue quelques instant avant de demander :

- Depuis combien de temps prenez vous la défense des Griffondor, Severus ?

- Je ne prend pas la défense d'une Griffondor, Minerva, je prend la défense de ma future femme !

- C'est une demande en mariage ? interrogea Alice, les joues écarlates.

- Tout à fait, Alice Rogue, déclara le maître des potions avec tendresse.

Le professeur de métamorphose tomba dans les pommes, et personne ne remarqua que Fleur c'était réveillé pour se rendormir aussitôt et que Sirius avait ouvert la porte de l'infirmerie pour la refermer aussi sec. Il faut dire que les deux seuls personne capable de faire ces remarques étaient plutôt occupé.

- C'est dégoûtant, remarqua Lulu en observant la scène.

Alice regarda son amie qui venait de se réveiller quelques secondes, avec un grand sourire et reprit se que la blonde venait de couper. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et prévient l'infirmière qu'elle avait une troisième patiente. Pendant une bonne vingtaines de minutes, le couple parla alors que Lulu se limait les ongles.

- Alice ? lança la blonde

- Hum...

- Alice !

- Oui ?

Lulu attendait que son amie daigne la regarder mais l'amie en question n'avait d'yeux que pour son homme.

- Je crois que Miss Murdoc te parle, murmura Severus

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon petit kinder ? demanda la jeune femme, qui était sur son petit nuage.

- Il va falloir y aller.

- Allez où ?

- Finir ce que l'on a commencé.

- Mais on a fait le tour la.

- Allez ! Tu retrouveras ton bisounours un peu plus tard.

- Ok, on y va. Tu me laisses 2min ? demanda Alice avec un regard supplient.

- D'accord. 1,2,3,4,5,6...

Les futurs mariés eurent un léger sourire et scellèrent leur amour du bout des lèvres.

- 115,116,117,118,119,120 ! On y va mon ange.

- Oui, oui... J'arrive... soupira-t-elle.

- Vous en faites pas Eric, je vais vous ramenez votre sirène un peu plus tard, llança Lulu au professeur des potions, tout en prenant Alice par la taille.

- Y a intérêt, répondit-il calmement .

- A tout à l'heure, Severus.

Et les deux jeunes femmes passèrent la porte pour trouver leurs dernières victimes.

Après quelques minutes de déambulation dans les couloirs du château, les deux auteurs trouvèrent une nouvelle victime qui se promenait, seule, les cheveux roux en bataille.

- Hey, **tête de con** !

Ron Weasley se tourna vers Alice future Rogue qui l'avait interpellé.

- **Ouais, j'te méprise** ! continua cette dernière.

- On peut savoir ce que je t'es fait ? demanda le rouquin en haussant les sourcils.

- A moi, rien.

- Alors pourquoi tu viens t'en prendre à moi ?!

- Parce que tu t'en prend à celui que j'aime ! Ce n'est que vengeance !

De son côté, Lulu s'était installé contre un mur tout en essayant de se souvenir d'une formule magique pour faire apparaître des pop-corn

- Celui que tu aimes ? répéta bêtement le jeune homme.

- Severus Rogue ! déclara amoureusement la Griffondor.

Ron eu l'air de s'être prit un coup de **poing** dans la tronche, puis il reprit ses esprits pour demander :

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu es a Griffondor ! Tu devrais haïr se type !

- Tu vois, Weasley, c'est à cause de préjugé comme celui-là que la vie dans ce château n'est pas tout a fait paisible, philosopha la Serpentard.

- Je n'ai rien demander à un serpent visqueux dans ton genre, gronda le rouquin.

Lulu avait sortie sa baguette et se préparait à envoyer l'un de ses fameux « oculus reparo » mais Alice l'a devança :

- **Ouh ! T'aurais pas du faire ça mon pote !** s'exclama t-elle en pointa sa baguette sur le Griffondor.

La jeune femme marmonna quelques mots latin et aussitôt une odeur de brûlé se fit sentir, la victime du sort mit quelques seconde avant de se rendre compte que son pantalon venait de prendre feu. La sorcière aux yeux vert sourit avant de demander avec une politesse factice :

- Tu veux un peu d'eau Weasley ?

Elle fit un mouvement de poignet adroit et Ron passa par la fenêtre pour aller tenir compagnie au calamar géant dans le lac.

- **Mais comment tu fais** ! s'exclama Lulu, sincèrement impressionné par la dextérité de son amie.

- **Oh, mais c'est tout moi ça**, la magie de l'amour coule à grand flot dans mes veines !

La blonde plantureuse sourit avant de reprendre sa complice par la taille.

- J'en connais un qui va être jaloux si tu continue, fit Alice avec un clin d'œil.

Lulu allait répliquer quelque chose quand elle sentie une présence dans son dos, elle se retourna en entraînant Alice dans son mouvement.

- Oh merde, fit la blonde en voyant les groupies de Krum passer l'angle du couloir.

- Double de merde, confirma Alice.

- Une proposition ?

- La fuite ?

- Ça marche.

- COURS !

Et c'est ainsi que les deux auteurs se remirent à courir en pensant à la prédiction que leurs avait faite le professeur de divination.

- Hé ! Où est-ce que tu m'emmène ! s'exclama Alice en voyant qu'elles prenaient la direction de la sortie.

- Loin de se château de taré !s'écria Lulu.

- Et Severus ?!

- Tu le reverras...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elles avant de continuer :

- … si on survit à ces folles !

**TO BE CONTINUED ? **

**OxOxOxOxO**

**Lulu : J'ai des courbatures T-T**

**Alice : Très intéressant. **

**Lulu : On peut savoir ce que ça a d'intéressant ? **

**Alice : Rien, laisse tomber... **

**Lulu : OK...**

**Alice : Au fait ! Nous nous sommes imposé les mots et phrases en gras dans ce OS. **

**Lulu : Yep, d'où l'utilité de mon monologue. **

**Alice : J'écrirais peut-être une suite, alors si ça vous intéresse, signalez le par review. **

**Lulu : Par contre, la suite ne sera pas mise en ligne sous mon nom, Alice l'a mettra sur son propre compte, mais je ferrais quand même la commission en faisant un nouveau chapitre sur ce OS, alors je vous conseille de suivre cette fiction pour savoir ce qu'elle va devenir. **

**Alice : Sur ce... **

**Lulu : … bonne nuit !**

Signé : L² & Mademoiselle Rogue

**PS **: _On vient de faire tout un OS sur Poudlard sans utilisé une seule fois le nom Har_***BIIIIP***


End file.
